Still In Love With You
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: I couldn't come up with a decent summary... Rated M for adult humor, cursing, and slight suggestive themes... Please R&R
1. Prolouge

**The Play**

 **This is a multi chapter story based off of a song Called "Still in love with you by electro velvet please check it out and plz R &R XD **

The sun shun brightly as it rose through the street of Verona Drive. As the paper boy made his rounds, life began to fill the streets as the people began to greet each other kindly, but there were two house holds that never got along.

"Gnomeo, oh Gnomeo breakfast's ready!" Lady Blueberry called out from the kitchen. The Blue Berry mansion stood proud on Verona Drive. Seeing as they were the owners of the most successful auto industry in New York.

"Coming mum!" Gnomeo called from the bathroom. Once he was in the hallway he stopped to salute a photo of his father who passed away in a war. Making his way to the kitchen he could hear Benny complaining on how bad the eggs taste, and that the cook needs to be replaced, so all in all a normal morning for Gnomeo.

Across the street, noise could be heard from non other than the Redbrick mansion.

"Come on dad I just graduated college, can't I have a little peace before you try to pair me up with the locals? " The brunette asked. Juliet Redbrick, the daughter of the famous Lawyer James Redbrick had not even been back from MSU (Michigan State University) for more than a week, and she had already been on 3 horrible blind dates, set up by her father.

"Look dad at least let me get a job in my field first, I've been dying to really do some computer programming!" Juliet exclaimed putting some eggs on her plate. Suddenly Tybalt walked In, grumpy as ever Shoving Juliet out of the way to get to the food.

"Rude much?" Juliet as she sent an annoyed glare at him, only for him to flip her off.

"Shut it nerd." Tybalt retorted stiffing his face with pan cakes.

"Oh boy you're just as active as your mother was, bless her soul." James stated looking at a picture of his late wife. She had Brown hair similar to Juliet's , and she had her green eyes too.

"Well im off to work dad." Juliet stated as she kissed his cheek, and headed towards to door. She looked across the street and started Wondering why there was so much noise, but she just shrugged it off and drove off in her new McAllister dodge ranger.

Both Gnomeo, and Benny cheered as they were Finally able to race in the indie500. This had been Gnomeo's life long dream since he was a child.

"Well I'd better be off to the track to practice!" Gnomeo exclaimed grabbing his keys ,and heading out the door. He took no time in driving off in his newly polished sports sedan.

For both Gnomeo, and Juliet it was a good day, and was about to get even better. Or does it [insert evil laugh]

 **Well there is the first chapter, if you're interested please follow, and don't forget to R &R XD!**


	2. The dangerous encounter

**The First Encounter**

 **Here is the awaited chapter**

As Juliet walked into the diner, she noticed the sweet smells of pancakes, and waffles in the air.

"Hey Nanette sorry Im late, had to stop for gas." Juliet stated, putting on her apron, and walking into the Kitchen.

"Oh its nothing, and considering the dates you've been on, I can imagine you wanting a day off ." Nanette exclaimed. Nanette had always been there for Juliet, especially after her mother passed, she was a kind friend who listened to all Juliet's problems.

"Thanks Nanette." Juliet replied, putting on her apron as she headed to the kitchen to start making eggs for the soon to be arriving customers.

Meanwhile….

"You ready Benny? " Gnomeo said as he hopped Into his car.

"You bet, we're gonna destroy them in the indie 500!" Benny exclaimed.

"Alright now remember you have until sunset ok, so make it count. " The track owner said, as he walked off the track, and with that they were off.

As they zoomed down the track, Gnomeo slowly shifted gears trying out the new nitro that was put on his and Benny's car. As he reached the fourth gear, Gnomeo had to slowdown to make the turn or otherwise he would've crashed into Benny. But as soon as he finished the turn he shifted straight into the fourth gear, greatly surpassing Benny. His car now looked like a blue blur on the track. Going so fast he completely forgot he had one more turn left, and unfortunately by time he realized it, it was too late..

CRASHH! Straight into the fence. His car flipped several times before landing sideways.

"GNOMEO!" Benny called out as he literally almost flew out of his car and towards the scene.

Slowly but surely Gnomeo climbed out of the scrap metal.

"Hey hey im ok, don't worry I just-!" Instantly a sharp pain was triggered in Gnomeo's left arm causing him to fall to the ground.

"W-well maybe I-im not that alright. " Gnomeo whispered holding his shoulder in pain.

"Oh boy just wait till your mother hears about this. " Benny commented whilst helping Gnomeo up.

Back to the diner XD!

"Jeez it's a really slow afternoon. " Juliet sighed as she just stood at the counter, waiting for someone to come in.

"Tell me about it?" Nanette replied trying to fight back a yawn. Suddenly, two people came in, but instead of being customers one was bleeding while the other desperately tried prop the other one up in one of the booths.

"Quick can you please call an ambulance my friend just got in a car accident, and his arm is bleeding out!" The unharmed man pleaded. Juliet quickly hopped over the counter with a first aid kit, while Nanette rushed to the phone, stumbling over countless buckets as she did.

"Don't worry sir you're gonna be ok!" Juliet assured the bleeding man, as she disinfected his wound.

Gnomeo slowly opened his eyes, and a small and weak smile appeared on his face " A-are you a-an angel?" Gnomeo whispered before the smile dropped, and he closed his eyes again, wincing when Juliet applied more hydrogen peroxide on his arm. Juliet smiled at his comment. Even though his arm was spewing blood, Juliet found him to look kinda cute. She then wrapped up his arm, and set him up straight.

"Umm hello, we need an ambulance over at Mary's Diner (Juliet's mothers name), there is a man here currently bleeding consistantly from his arm." About 10minutes later the ambulance arrived only to find Gnomeo unconscious, and his skin very pale. Juliet sighed as she saw the ambulance drive off, she really did hope she could see him again, only the next time under different circumstances.

"Well that was… interesting." Nanette said breaking the silence as she picked up all the buckets that she absent mindedly knocked over.

"Yeah interesting In deed." Juliet replied wondering who those men were.

 **The end of chapter 2**

 **What will happen to Gnomeo. No one but me knows so please keep reading.**


	3. Please Just shut up

**Won't You Shut Up**

 **Well here is the third chapter, warning: you will be laughing.**

"Im sorry lady Blue Berry, but Gnomeo won't race for two weeks, so he's lucky the race is in a month. " The Doctor said, as he led Lady Blue Berry to Gnomeo's room. There they found Gnomeo listening to music, and Writing something unaware that they were watching him.

"Gnomeo…. GNOMEO!" Lady Blue Berry screeched as she walked towards him, and he was now looking at her in confusion so he took out his ear phones to hear her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE GNOMEO EO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS YOU COULD'VE…." That is all Gnomeo heard before he re inserted his ear phones , and put on a song to fit his situation.

I Just don't give a Fuck by :Eminem ( my favorite rapper)

So when you see me on your block with two glocks (types of guns) screaming fuck the world like tupac !

I just don't give a fuck!

Dirty rat, talkin shit behind my back,and tellin yo boys im on crack !

I just don't give a fuck!

So put my tape back on the rack , and go and tell your little friends my city's wack!

I just don't give a fucck!

But see me on the street and duck, cuz you gon get stabbed stoned , and snuck bitch!

CUZ I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCKK!

This is all Gnomeo heard as his mother continued lecturing him. He decided to put the song on replay figuring that this was gonna be awhile.

Meanwhile….

Juliet was closing up, and heading home.

"A good shower would be nice right about now." Juliet sighed as she got into her car. But there was seemingly something she couldn't get off her mind, and that was the incident that happened today. She wondered if that guy would be alright. That guy, for some reason she couldn't take her mind off him. Maybe it was the way he smiled at her, or was it that he called her an angel. These thoughts stayed with as she pulled up in the Redbrick mansion driveway. As soon as she went through the door she was tackled by her little sister.

"Juliet, Juliet im back from my sleep over!" The young child yelled in excitement.

"Well then Rose tell me all about it." Juliet said walking up to her room. She sat down , and threw her apron in a nearby clothes basket to wash later.

"Well there were a bunch of kids, and we played truth or dare, we watched movies, and we even made popcorn!" The ten year old said excitedly before trailing off, and Juliet noticed this, and decided to interrogate her.

"Annnd?" Juliet questioned.

"What its not like I met a boy or anything!" Rose quickly exclaimed before covering her mouth in realization of what she just said.

"I knew it, you must tell all!" Juliet said excitedly.

"W-Well he had cute blue eyes, and blonde hair he is the first blonde boy I ever met. " As soon as she said that, Juliet was instantly reminded of the man she helped earlier today.

"Oh really, did you find out his last name?" Juliet asked slowly putting the pieces together.

"Well his name is Charlie, and he said his brother was a famous race car driver. " That's when it all came together. The Green eyed child stared at Juliet In confusion. Charlie's brother must be the man from the crash.

"Umm did I say something wrong?" Rose asked trying to interpret her sister's face.

"OH N-no, hey im gonna take a shower, and you can tell me the rest later." Juliet replied, practically skipping up the stairs..

Back to the Hospital….

"So please Gnomeo be careful next time." Lady Blueberry said heading towards the door. Gnomeo was barely awake, listening to his mother lecture him for a hour was very tiring.

"W-will do mum." Gnomeo trailed off as he went Into a deep sleep

 **Thanks for reading this chapter more fluff next chapter I promise XD**


	4. I Fell Harder Than Expected

I Fell Harder Than Expected

 **Hello now this took longer cuz I was looking for inspiration.**

 **Here's chapter 4**

It was a bright, and early morning for Gnomeo. He had just gotten back from the hospital, and was able to drive with one arm, at least for the time being. When he walked through the door he could hear, sounds from the TV in the living room. Slowly making his way there he noticed his younger brother Charlie on the phone with someone, laughing.

"Hey Charlie who ya talkin to this early?" Gnomeo asked, causing Charlie to jump in surprise, dropping the phone.

"J-just a friend. "Charlie hastily replied grabbing the phone.

"Sorry I didn't visit you, I was over at a sleepover. " Charlie said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it. " Gnomeo replied sitting down on the couch.

"So how'd you even survive, I thought you were dead. "Charlie said thinking of why Gnomeo was just staring into space.

"Well, I was practicing, and I crashed. Then Benny took me to this diner and…" Gnomeo trailed off as he remembered the woman that saved him. She had sparkling emerald eyes, and silky chocolate colored, and her skin was soft. Gnomeo sighed at the memory of her.

"Umm hello earth to Gnomeo, can you tell me who you're talking about?" Charlie asked, as he heard Gnomeo whispering to himself.

"It it's no one, hey want some breakfast?" Gnomeo asked, putting his thoughts aside.

"Benny used up all the eggs!" Charlie said pouting.

"Well im gonna try to find the closest diner." Gnomeo said grabbing his keys. Soon he was headed down the street.

With Juliet…

"Man, Tuesdays are the worst." Juliet sighed as she had to help make Five orders.

"Well at least we have more customers." Nanette commented, rushing to the bacon before it burned.

" Hey where is Angela?" Juliet asked, she'd just been through a horrible break up, and she hadn't been to work for three days.

"Probably at the cheesecake factory….. Again." Nanette replied serving three more customers. Soon the rush hour had passed, and things were slower, giving Juliet, and Nanette a break.

As Gnomeo walked in the door he noticed something familiar. This was the only diner he could find in his area, and from the smells it seemed like the best on, so he got to the back of the short line and waited his turn.

"Welcome to Mary's Diner how may I help y-." Juliet froze as she saw the man that stood before her. He was in just as much shock as she was.

"Hey Juliet, Im going on break now!" Nanette called out from the kitchen, as she headed towards the break room.

"Juliet didn't even hear her for she was lost in this mystery man's eyes, they were ocean blue with a slight tint of turquoise. His hair was a dirty blonde type.

"It's you. " Gnomeo finally said breaking her from the daze. She was at a lost for words, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the mystery man.

"My name's Gnomeo, and by the way thanks for helping me that day. " Gnomeo said staring at her like she was the most entertaining thing he ever saw.

"Youre welcome, and b-by the way m-my name's Juliet." Juliet seemed to be stumbling over every word with no clue why.

"That's a beautiful name." Gnomeo said absent mindedly. He was un able to stop staring, there was something about her that he couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Th-thank you, now m-may I take y-your order?" Juliet replied Causing Gnomeo to slightly jump before regaining his composer.

"Y-yeah just some toast bacon and eggs p-please." Gnomeo replied, blushing fiercely. He sat down at the counter, and checked his watch.

"Wow one O'clock already. " He thought he could stay, and eat, because Charlie had probably settled for some cereal by now.

"Order up." Juliet said as she came around with his, but little did she know there was a bucket in the way, and she was headed right for it.

"Here you go GnoMEO!" Juliet shouted as she felt herself falling (# chapter title reference) to the floor. She took Gnomeo down with her, and she landed on top of him. They didn't notice it but there lips were locked, and Gnomeo had his hand around her waist un knowingly pulling her in closer.

"Hey Juliet Im sorry I took so long I got a text fro-….." O.O

"Umm Juliet, having fun.." Nanette said snickering. Juliet realized she was kissing him, and quickly left his embraced as her face looked as red as a tomato.

"I-im so sorry!" Gnomeo exclaimed getting up.

"N-no its my fault, not that it wasn't good. " Juliet whispered that last part, un aware that Gnomeo still heard her. Blushing darkly, Gnomeo helped sweep up the shattered plate and spilled eggs.

20mins later….

"So then Tybalt said, That's why you're a slob, and I looked around and said, Bitch where, then he was like, under all of those clothes. Then I lifted my shirt to show off my abs, and said Bitch where! " Gnomeo Joked , as Juliet laughed uncontrollably.

"A-are you sire y-you're not a comedian!?" Juliet asked un able to control her laughter.

"Oh man I gotta go! " Gnomeo exclaimed looking at his phone. It was four thirty.

"Hey Gnomeo, could I possibly have your number?" Juliet asked blushing even more than she was before.

"Yeah its 555-62-4831" (I just made it up please don't attempt to actually call It I might get in trouble)

"Well I'll see you around! " Gnomeo exclaimed, planting a soft kiss on Juliet's cheek, and heading out the door. Juliet was speechless, and the blush on her face darkened. She as she returned to the breakroom.

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Nanette asked with a smirk on her face. But Juliet didn't reply, Juliet placed a finger on her lips as she remembered wat Gnomeo's felt like.

"Huh, oh it was ok." That was all Juliet said about her interaction with Gnomeo, and she literally spend the rest of the day skipping like a little girl, and giving everyone who walked in complements.

With Gnomeo….. (I really don't due POV'S I like to keep it kinda third person)

Gnomeo walked in the house smiling the biggest smile he could. He was in such a good mood, he didn't even care that all his tacos were eaten. (I live for tacos)

"Hey bro where were you?" Charlie asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh I was just at a diner." Gnomeo said smiling. Charlie thought something must've happened to put Gnomeo of all people in a good mood. Then Charlie noticed something.

"Hey bro, why are your lips all sparkly?" Charlie asked getting suspicious.

"It's probably just the light." Gnomeo replied. He was in a daze, and to be honest he wasn't really paying attention to Charlie. So Charlie did what any sensible ten year old wound do, he put a secret tape recorder in Gnomeo's room.

With Juliet (# sneaky Rose)

Rose was curious. When Juliet left for work she wasn't exactly in a good mood, especially since Tybalt ate all her waffles. But know she was smiling like she'd just won the lottery. So Rose decided to investigate.

"Hey Juliet, did anything **special** happen at the diner today?" Rose asked smirking.

"No nothing at all." Juliet stated, still as happy as ever. Rose was still suspicious of her older sister so she left her Nintendo 3ds in her room and pressed the record option.

 **Hmm what will there younger siblings find out? Keep reading to find out, and check my profile for more stories! XD!**


	5. I Saw You

**Forced**

 **This is chapter Five, it seems only yesterday we were joking on how stupid Tybalt is [ insert tear]**

As Gnomeo woke up, he could hear the usual noise coming from down stairs. But something was off, he couldn't hear his brother Charlie, blasting his daily music. But Gnomeo just shrugged it off, and headed to the bathroom. That's when Charlie made his move.

At Da Redbrick Mansion.

As Juliet went down for breakfast, Rose was going Into action, and retrieved her ds. Running towards her room, and closing the door. Now both recordings have something on them, and here it is combined.

Ds:* phone ringing* "Hey Gnomeo, what you up to?"

Tape recorder: "Nothing much, trying to find away to get the money for my Car repairs. What's up with you Juliet?"

Ds: "Well you know The College fee's are through the roof, and my dad is being so stubborn."

TR: "Hey, do you think I can see you again tomorrow? "

Ds: "Sure Gnomeo!"

TR: "How does the mall sound? "

Ds:" Great!"

TR: "Wanna me up at noon? "

Ds: "Not soon enough. "

TR:"I can do 11:45."

Ds: *laughing* " Perfect."

TR: *indistinct noise* "Sorry, gotta go!" *hangs up*

 **Recordings End….**

As the tape finished, Charlie sat there in shock.

"Gnomeo is dating Rose's sister." Charlie whispered to himself, as he put the tape recorder in his drawer. In a flash he ran down stairs, he noticed it was eleven thirty, and wondered if Gnomeo left already. But as soon as he got down to the main room, He heard Gnomeo's car pull out of the drive way, and pull off.

"I've got to tell rose!" Charlie said to himself as he ran to the phone.

At The Redbrick Mansion

Rose sat there in shock, of what she just heard.

"O..M…G" Rose whispered to herself. Suddenly the phone rang, and Rose put her thoughts to the side to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, it's me Charlie, is your sister there? " Charlie asked, watching Gnomeo turn at the corner.

"Our siblings are dating each other! " The two exclaimed over the phone at the same time…..

At the Mall (I couldn't come up with a clever name for it)

As Gnomeo waited, nervousness washed over him as he wondered what he would say, where they would go, but all of this disappeared when he saw Juliet. She was beautiful to him. She wore a simple red sun dress with a yellow sun design , and she wore orange shorts that were barely visible.

"H-hey Gnomeo!" Juliet called out as she neared the bench where he sat.

"You look… AMAZING.. " Gnomeo said in awe as he stared at her, un able to take his eyes away.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. " Juliet said as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes. They were like the ocean, clear with a tint of very light blue.

"So, where do you want to go? " Gnomeo asked, while looking around. Juliet looked around to the nearest shops when she saw the Featherstone arcade in the distance.

"Hey I haven't been to the arcade in awhile." Juliet stated, pulling Gnomeo with her to the arcade's direction. To be honest, Gnomeo didn't care that Juliet beat him in almost every game, he just liked it when she smiled. He loved to see her happy, her smiling made him smile even more, and even though the two got odd looks from almost everybody, they didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"Rose did what! How'd she ever get away with that? " Gnomeo exclaimed laughing..

"Siblings are sneaky! " Juliet exclaimed, laughing right along with him.

They continued to laugh, untill Juliet saw one of her favorite games DANCE REVOLUTION

"Come on Gnomeo we have to play this." Juliet pulled him over to the two dance pads. As soon as they put in their tokens, Juliet chose her favorite song, Hello Hello: by John Elton. This was good for Gnomeo, being a race car driver your coordination skills had to be up to par. As the song started, they took slow steps. But soon they were moving in synchronized motions, not even a beat was off. They didn't even notice the crowd behind them. Once they finished they turned around to see a group of people cheering them on.

"That was great, I didn't think you could keep up with me!" Juliet said tryin to catch her breath. They kept playing more games, and even grabbed a bite while they were there. But as fortune would have it, it was time to go.

"I really had a good time, thanks for everything today." Juliet sighed, as she turned around to go in, but only to be stopped one last time by Gnomeo.

"Wait!" Gnomeo asked as she turned back around. He slowly planted his lips on her, and even though for a second she stood in shock, she soon kissed back. When they let go, they said their goodbye's, and Gnomeo headed across the street to his home, his lips tingling from the kiss they shared. …..

Juliet sighed as she closed the door. This had been one of the best day's of her life. It was unusually quiet in the Mansion tonight. Usually Tybalt, and Rose would be arguing over the TV, but all she saw was a drunken passed out Tybalt, and a muted TV. Walking up towards her room, she sighed part of her wished the night didn't end. Looking at her phone, she had gotten a message from her Father saying: I had to go get Tybalts car back, see you soon, love dad ㈳5.

"Hey,Juliet." Rose smirked as she stood in the door way of Juliet's room, startling Juliet.

"Oh hey Rose." Rose only said one more thing

"I saw you."

…..,…..,…..,…,

Gnomeo, was enjoying his night so far. He had kissed Juliet, and his arm was healed up, so he was able to write again. Suddenly Charlie appeared in his door.

"Hey bro, where were you?" Charlie asked as if he didn't know.

"I was just out, no where important." Gnomeo replied, as he continued writing. Charlie had a smirk on his face when he said.

"I saw you."

 **Dun dun DUN! Sorry it took so long to get this out.**

 **What will happen next, Even I don't know yet so keep reading Kitaru Hakiashi out XD!**


	6. Broke, and Codenames

**Broke, And Codenames**

 **This is chapter 6, I've come a long way, and I intent to finish the journey**

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked nervously, she had hoped that Rose didn't see her kissing Gnomeo, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Rose walked up to Juliet slowly, and stared directly at her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." Suddenly Rose's expression turned into one of excitement, and she almost screamed.

"You're dating Gnomeo Blue Berry!" This relieved Juliet as she laid on her bed.

"Well, yeah sort of." Juliet said as she sighed. No doubt Gnomeo's brother knew by now. Juliet laughed at the thought as she was forced to answer even more of Rose's questions.

At the Blue Berry mansion ….

Gnomeo was in an awkward situation.

"Y-you saw what?" Gnomeo asked nervously, for he had a good idea of what his younger brother was talking about.

"You went out with Juliet redbrick didn't you?" Charlie asked with a slight smirk.

"Who?" Gnomeo lied, hoping Charlie would drop the subject.

"I have proof!" Charlie exclaimed as he showed Gnomeo a picture of Juliet, and himself kissing.

"Where did you find that? " Gnomeo asked in disbelief.

"I took it right before you got home, but now to the situation at hand." Charlie looked at Gnomeo, with a serious expression.

"How did you do it?" Gnomeo sighed in relief as he began to explain the past interactions between Himself, and Juliet.

The next day….

"WHAT!?" Gnomeo, and Juliet exclaimed simultaneously. Gnomeo and Juliet had been forced to audition for a Broadway play. They said it was for a large profit that they couldn't pass up!

"Im sorry Gnomeo, but it must be done, the stakes are simply too high." Lady B restated as Gnomeo's face filled with dread. He was a race car driver. He didn't have one clue on acting.

"Also Gnomeo, you shall audition for the main role." His mother commented making his head sink even more.

"Fine." Gnomeo knew he couldn't argue with his mother, so he figured he'd just call Juliet to cancel their date.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Please Juliet calm down, it not that bad. " Juliet's father said. Juliet was irritated, she already had Tybalt on her back, since she was his driver now that his license was suspended, and now this.

"Look dad as much as would love to help, im not an actress." Juliet said sarcastically, as her phone started ringing. Juliet's father looked at her with a stern look until she finally gave up

"Fine dad you win, ill be in the play." Juliet huffed, as she went up to her room for some peace, and quiet.

"Hey handsome what's up?" Juliet said laying on her bed, as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Hey sorry Juliet im gonna have to cancel, my moms making me audition for this stupid Broadway play, it's supposed to be a large profit or whatever." As soon as Juliet heard that, she felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Gnomeo, my dad literally just told me the same thing!" Juliet exclaimed, un able to conceal her laugh, and Gnomeo was laughing right along with her.

"That's great, hey ill pick you up, and we'll audition together!" Gnomeo exclaimed happily. It seems this play isn't gonna be so bad after all.

"So, I'll see you In thirty minutes, bye lovely. " Gnomeo sighed as he hung up the phone. She was perfect, he loved everything about her, and now he had an actual excuse to spend even more time with her. Everyone, especially his mother noticed his sudden change of attitude. But, she ultimately discarded this notion as she was called in for a company meeting…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Coming! " Juliet exclaimed as she flew out the door, and into the car.

"We are gonna ace this!" Gnomeo said with enthusiasm. On there way there, Juliet noticed something in his back seat.

"Hey what's this?" Juliet asked taking out a composition book, filled with writing. As she read it a smirk appeared on her face.

"You never told me you were a song writer." Juliet commented looking back down on the book.

"It's kind of a hidden talent." Gnomeo replied blushing fiercely. Juliet kept looking through the seemingly countless lyrics, staring in awe at their creativity.

"Could you sing one to me?" Juliet asked In the cutest voice ever. Gnomeo Just couldn't say no.

"Sure!" Gnomeo exclaimed as he put in his instrumental cd, and a theme began to play

Counting Stars By: One republic(one of my all time favorites)

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreamin about the thing that we could be**

 **But baby I've been I've been prayin hard**

 **Say no more counting dollars, (we'll be counting starsx2)**

 ***instrumental part***

 **I see this life, like a swinging vine**

 **Swing my heart across the line**

 **In my face, there's flashing signs**

 **Seek it out, and ye shall find**

 **Old, but im not that old,**

 **Young, but im not that bold,**

 **And I don't think the world is sold**

 **We're just doin what we're told**

 _ **I**_ **feel something so right doin the wrong** _ **thing**_

 **And** _ **I feel something so wrong doin the right thing**_

 **I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie**

 **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

 ***Chorus***

 **I feel this love, I feel it burn**

 **Found this river, every turn**

 **Hope is our 4 letter word**

 **Bake that money, watch it burn**

 **Old, but im not that old**

 **Young, but im not that bold**

 **And I don't think the world is sold**

 **We're just doin what we're told**

 **And** _ **I**_ **feel something so wrong doin the right thing**

 **I couldn't lie couldn't lie couldn't lie**

 _ **Everything**_ **that drowns me make me wanna fly**

 ***chorus***

As the song finished, Juliet stared in awe. His voice was majestic, and pure. Even though he said it wasn't that good.

"That was amazing." Juliet exclaimed, causing Gnomeo to blush.

"I-its nothing really, its just an outlet. " Gnomeo stated, un able to hide his blush.

"Hey, there's the building!" Juliet exclaimed as they neared the theatre. Once they arrived they noticed only 6 other cars in the parking lot.

"For a Broadway play, you'd think more people would audition for it." Juliet joked as they walked in the building. Inside, it seemed a little to quiet. But that thought disappeared, when they heard conversation coming from the stage.

"Ah, the stars have arrived." The director said as he walked up to the pair.

"Finally, Gnomeo Blue Berry, and Juliet Blue B-, I mean Redbrick." The director exclaimed. He had odd grayish hair, but he looked to be in his early 20s, and his canine teeth were sharper than usual, so much that they were barely visible even when he wasn't speaking. He almost looked as if he wasn't human (hint hint)

"Oh, sorry where are my manners, my name is Kitaru Hakiashi, and I will be the director of this play. This is my very first time directing a major play, so hopefully im not that terrible." As Gnomeo, and Juliet they were accompanied by some unfamiliar faces.

"Now that everyone is here we can start by saying a little about are selves." Kitaru said as he sat down, and he pointed at the girl to the far right to start off.

"Well my name is Yakamura Jackson, Im from Los Angeles California, I like acting, and I have obsession with video games, but you probably knew that." Yakamura said as she sat down next to kitaru. He only rolled his eyes with a smirk on his race, but it turned into a face of annoyance once he saw who was up next.

"My name is Monica Crawford, I like anything that im the best at, and I hate Mexican food." The girl said in an agitated voice. She winked at Kitaru, only for him not to even pay attention. Instead his attention was focused on the two new arrivals. From the articles it seemed as if the Blue Berry's, and the Redbrick's were enemies, but these two were friendly to each other, maybe even more. A few more people went up, and was finally time to start production.

"Now before we actually start ill assign codenames to use around the set."

"now you can refer to me as eagle 1, Monica will be: been there done that, Yakamura will be: currently doing that." Kitaru stated as he high 5ed Yakamura.

"Kimari is: it happened once in a dream"

"Dashawn is: if I had to pick a dude"

"Steven is….:Eagle 2"

"Last but not least Gnomeo, and Juliet are: bf, and gf." Kitaru finished smirking."

"Now lets do some acting!" Kitaru exclaimed.

 **I hoped you enjoyed that, I introduced the some of my Oc's because not everything is fluff, anyways please keep reading, and more fluff next chapter.. Hakiashi out! XD!**


	7. Spies, Love, And Heartbreak

**Secret Dates, And Spies**

Chapter 7, its coming along nicely, and all jokes aside, could you please rate the fluffiness of this chapter, 1= no fluff, and 10= very fluffy thank you!

* * *

"That's a wrap for today guys, next Sunday we continue!" Kitaru exclaimed as everyone began to change out of costume.

"For once that was not so bad." Gnomeo commented as Juliet, and himself walked out of the theatre.

"Yeah, I actually managed to have fun." Juliet replied. As they hopped in the car Gnomeo saw something unbelievable, the director grew wings, and flew off! Apparently Juliet saw it to since her jaw dropped.

"Am I seein things." Gnomeo said unable to comprehend what he just saw. Suddenly Kitaru walked up to his car, startling the couple.

"Hey guys watcha staring at?" Kitaru asked looking in the same direction as the other two.

"N-nothing!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh well take care guys!" Kitaru said cheerfully as he walked back into the theatre. Once they drove off, they were un able to control their laughter.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a bite to eat? " Gnomeo asked feeling famished.

"Sure but I wanna change out of these first." Juliet answered referring to her clothes. Once they got to there street, they stopped in Gnomeo's drive way, as not to be seen by her father.

"See you in thirty minutes. " Juliet said as she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and left the car. He soon followed suite and went into his house.

"Hey couz how was rehearsal?" Benny asked with a smirk on his face, knowing Gnomeo didn't want to be in the play.

"It was amazing!" Gnomeo exclaimed as he rushed upstairs. Benny was left in shock. Surely Gnomeo wasn't actually enjoying acting for that stupid play, was he? Benny was curious, and having nothing better to do he decided to investigate. Walking up to Gnomeo's room, Benny hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. Gnomeo had left his phone on his bed, so Benny decided to take a look. Once on, Benny noticed that he had a message from someone, and was about to check it out until Charlie seemingly popped in out of nowhere, stopping Benny's actions.

"Watcha doin couz?" Charlie asked as he plopped down on the bed.

"Uhh, nothing im just wondering why Gnomeo was acting strange today, do you know anything." Benny asked hoping that Charlie had some good information. But Charlie simply smirked and walked out of the room as he said…

"Not a clue." Benny heard the shower turn off, so he threw the phone on the bed, and dashed out as quickly as possible..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Juliet was getting dressed, Tybalt knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said with an obvious tone of irritation.

"I need to borrow your computer, and where are you going. " Tybalt asked. Juliet hardly dressed up, so there must've been a special occasion.

"Well one, no you cant I need that, and two, none of your business." Juliet retorted, but Tybalt wasn't buying it. So he returned down stairs and waited for Juliet. Once Juliet applied a small amount of make up, she got a text from Gnomeo: Im outside ㈴2xoxo Juliet smiled at this. He was so sweet, and charming, she couldn't be happier. Juliet raced down stairs, only to be stopped by her father before she got to the door.

"Juliet, where are you going in such a hurry?" Her father asked as he noticed she was dressed up.

"Its nothing gotta go bye!" Juliet exclaimed quickly as she went out the door, and Gnomeo, and herself drove off. But little did they know they were being watched.

"Who's he with ?" Benny asked himself as he watched Gnomeo's car drive off from inside the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gnomeo stared in awe at her dress, it had one strap, and it sparkled in the night. Gnomeo found it very distracting, but was able to keep his eyes on the road.

"So, where are we going?" Juliet asked staring at Gnomeo. There was something different about tonight. She couldn't quite explain it though she definitely knew what it felt like. She soon tore away from her thoughts when Gnomeo began to speak.

"Well, honestly I've never been to olive garden (sadly true for me) so I thought we could head there." Gnomeo replied. All Juliet did was nod. There was something about his voice that sent slight shivers down her spine. She didn't know how or why she was feeling this way, but she didn't want it to go away. As they arrived they noticed it wasn't as crowded as it usually was, most likely because it was Sunday. Once inside, Gnomeo took in the great smells of the Italian food that was being cooked.

"Wow this place smells great!" Gnomeo exclaimed.

"You weren't lying about not being here before." Juliet commented as she laughed a little. Gnomeo loved the way she laughed. It always brought a smile to his face to see her happy, and this time that feeling was intensified. He just stared into her eyes, getting lost in the green gems. But his thoughts were interrupted by the waiter. Who looked oddly familiar, mainly from the visible canine teeth. After ordering they simply enjoyed each others company. They laughed, and joked, and just spending time with each other. This is when they both realized…. They were in love. The rest of the night was perfect, the food was great, and the really enjoyed themselves, and once again they stood at her door step.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. " Juliet said in almost a whisper. They leaned towards each other. When their lips connected it was like heaven. Gnomeo pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Neither of them heard the door open. Juliet's father was shocked, while Rose stood there, mentally celebrating. But soon her father's shocked turned into anger, and he pushed Gnomeo away from her, knocking him on the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" James Roared as he grabbed Juliet, and slammed the door. The last thing Gnomeo saw was Juliet crying before slowly making his way to his house. Gnomeo walked in looking like the world just ended. With his head down he slowly made his way to his room, only to find Benny with a smirk on his face.

"Go away Benny." Gnomeo said softly, it hurt to speak, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Only after you tell me why you're dating the Redbrick whore!" Benny exclaimed. The mention of Juliet's name made his heart cringe in pain, but that was before it turned into anger at Benny's comment. Gnomeo picked Benny up by his collar, and literally threw him to the wall. Then Gnomeo picked him back up, pinning him roughly against the wall.

"If you, ever talk like that about Juliet again, I will not only kill you, I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXSITANCE !" Gnomeo shouted in rage, before it died out, and he went back to being sad as he layed down on his bed crying softly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Juliet open up!" James called out from the other side of the door. But she didn't answer she just cried, and it wasn't so subtle as Gnomeo's. Soon James gave up, and went to her sister for help.

"Rose, can you please tell me why your sister won't answer me." James asked, but Rose didn't answer. Did he really not see what he did wrong. He kept asking, until Rose was fed up.

"Jeez, I dunno dad, you figure it out. " Rose said In a sarcastic voice, before slamming the door. Lord Redbrick just stood there In shock, un able to comprehend why his children were acting this way.

 **The end of chapter 7**

 **I'm sorry but it just wouldn't be a story without a little conflict.**

 **Please again, rate the fluffiness one thru ten. 1= lowest, 10= highest**

 **Don't worry, it will get better, untill the next chapter, Hakiashi out XD!**


	8. Stress, Depression, And, Confession

**Stress, Depression, And Confession**

 **Chapter 8, sorry it took so long, I was busy writing some other one-shots but here it is**

The next day was a stressful one for Gnomeo. He hadn't talked to Juliet, he had to make up for the time he had not spent racing, and worst of all he had no inspiration to write. His emotions were getting in the way, and they were usually the source of his inspiration, but they were to confusing to put to paper. He had not talked to anyone, especially Benny. He just sat there looking at an empty page, much like he felt. Empty, so he decided to leave it that way. He walked down stairs to grab some food, and it would be back upstairs for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliet's day was not getting any better. Besides being separated from Gnomeo, James had confiscated her phone, and Tybalt was watching who knows what on her computer. Being at the diner was even worse. She had to listen to Angela complain about how guys are liars, and cheater's. She usually wouldn't mind listening, but today was just not the day. Walking home, Juliet felt tired, and cold. She began to walk up to the door when she heard a familiar voice. A voice she needed to hear. She followed the voice, only to be led up to Gnomeo's balcony. She cringed at the sorrow in his voice.

"Oh Gnomeo." she whispered before turning back.

The next few days were stressful, Gnomeo even resorted to drinking, before regretting it during his hangover. Juliet, drank more coffee than usual, sometimes adding whiskey to perk herself up. Today was no exception.

"Well I'm off to the theatre. " Juliet stated slowly as she headed out the door. She glanced at Gnomeo's house once more, and a tear slid down her cheek as she turned towards her house. Juliet hoped, and prayed that Gnomeo would be there. As she arrived she looked around for Gnomeo's car, but had no luck in finding it. She walked in to see no one even there, she was sure it was Sunday. But as she turned around there he stood.

"G-Gnomeo." Juliet's voice started to tremble. Without thinking, Juliet launched at him, kissing him roughly. Gnomeo almost lost his balance, from the sudden affection, but he managed to kiss back. As they continued, Gnomeo slowly set her down on one of the theatre seats, still kissing her passionately. They were so focused on each other that they didn't noticed the other crew members standing. Gnomeo finally let go, and held Juliet close.

"I love you." Gnomeo whispered, shedding a single tear. Juliet was shocked, before hugging him even tighter.

"I love you too." Juliet replied before capturing his lips with hers. Juliet felt this bubbly feeling, and she loved it as she pushed him down on the seat, and straddled him.

"Hey guys sorry im l-.. Late.." Kitaru stood there, un able to comprehend the scene In front of him.

"Ahem!" Gnomeo, and Juliet froze, and looked behind them, only to see Kitaru standing there. They separated quickly with blushes on their faces.

"So I see you were practicing the kiss scene." Kitaru stated with a smirk. The rest of the rehearsal was so much better. They were together, and that's all they cared about. But soon rehearsal was over, and they had to leave.

"Gnomeo, what're we gonna do, I don't wanna be away from you!" Juliet pleaded.

"Me neither, but that doesn't mean we can't come in tomorrow for some extra rehearsal. " Gnomeo suggested with a sly tone as they kissed once more, before going their separate ways.

That night they both slept peacefully….

 **Im sorry it's so short, that's only because I plan to have a lot of emotion in the nest chapter. Hakiashi out! XD!**


	9. The Best Kind Of Tension

**The Best Kind Of Tension**

 **Chapter 9 is kinda influenced by the movie "Love Is All There Is" it's on YouTube, you guys should check it out. But without anymore rambling here is chapter 9.**

Juliet sat in the breakroom, slowly sipping her coffee as she paid attention to the to the Tv. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed around her waist. She turned around to see Gnomeo hugging her.

"Well hello there beautiful." Gnomeo greeted as he kissed Juliet's neck, earning a slight moan from her.

"Oh sensitive are we?" Gnomeo asked slyly as he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She moan again, but it was clearly audible.

"G-gnomeo stop, s-someone could walk in." Juliet pleaded as another moan escaped her lips. She couldn't help herself, and kissed back as kissed Gnomeo passionately. As Juliet was pinned on to the wall, Gnomeo slowly slid off her dress to tease her. Juliet bit her lip to contain the urge to tackle him, as he undressed her slowly, and kissed her neck even more. Suddenly an alarm went off, and she was rudely awoken by the her alarm clock. That was the third dream this week like that. Juliet found herself thinking of Gnomeo more than usual, and in some not so innocent ways. She sighed as she got up for another day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gnomeo was extremely tired today. He hadn't gotten any rest due to the constant music blaring from Benny's room. As he made his way down stairs, he collapsed on the couch, falling into a deep sleep.

"Gnomeo." A voice cooed as Gnomeo found himself in a strange bed with silk sheets. The voice belonged to Juliet, she crawled closer to Gnomeo, and kissed him roughly. He pulled her in closer as he noticed she was completely naked, and so was he for that matter.

"Take me Gnomeo." Juliet whispered in his ear, driving over the edge as he flipped her over so she was pinned to the bed, kissing her neck roughly. Suddenly out of nowhere Ice cold water splashed over Gnomeo's head. Gnomeo's eyes shot open as he caught a glimpse a Charlie rolling on the floor laughing.

"Seriously not funny bro." Gnomeo whispered as he was still to tired to get up. Charlie continued to laugh as Gnomeo decided it was time to head to the theatre. Seeing as the play was in two days he couldn't miss a chance. As Gnomeo walked outside he noticed Juliet's car was gone ,so she must've been at the theatre. While driving the thought of the same dream from earlier. Normally Gnomeo wasn't one to have perverted thoughts, but that doesn't mean he was a saint. He quickly got his mind out of the gutter as he approached the theatre. Gnomeo walked into the building to see all the cast on stage setting up props, and helping to organize the curtains. Gnomeo noticed a man that had the director's clipboard, and decided to investigate. The man noticed him, and grew excited.

"Ahh Gnomeo Blue Berry you're just in time!" The man exclaimed as he led Gnomeo to the back.

"What happened to Kitaru?" Gnomeo asked. Surely he'd know why Kitaru was absent.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell but, it seems that Miss. Yakamura Jackson, and Kitaru found out that drunk sex, plus a hanger equals extreme migraines. All Gnomeo could do was nod, he never expected Kitaru to be an alcoholic. Gnomeo stopped in his tracks once he stepped into the dressing room. There stood Juliet in a stunning red dress with sparkly red gloves, and she seemed ecstatic to see Gnomeo as he slowly walked towards her.

"Well hello there beautiful." Gnomeo greeted with a smirk as Juliet ran up, and kissed him. Juliet moan when he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They finally let go from the lack of air, and just stared at each other.

"Juliet, you look amazing." Gnomeo said in awe as he was still admiring the dress.

"Gnomeo, Juliet we need you for this scene." The sub director said as he ushered them to the main stage.

"Now, we must practice your kiss, and I know different families yada yada yada, but it won't be that bad." The sub director stated leaving tyem no time to intervene.

"Ok now I want you to lean in, but keep your bodies separate, and let your lips brush lightly together, like a butterfly's wings." He said as they slowly leaned in, and when their lips brushed against each other, Gnomeo found it hard not to deepen the kiss, but they were separated literally a second after. The rest of the rehearsal was trying on different outfits, and secretly kissing in the dressing room, but something about it was different, more untamed than usual. But as rehearsal ended, so did their time together.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Gnomeo commented while walking out with Juliet, they were the last ones to leave meaning they had to lock up.

"Until then Gnomeo." Juliet said as she pulled him into a sensual kiss. A slight moan escaped his lips as the kiss continued. Soon they pulled away, and just embraced each other.

"I love you Juliet." Gnomeo whispered.

"I love you too Gnomeo." Juliet replied kissing him one last time.

 **That's it for chapter 9 this story might only go up to 12 chapter's including an epilogue. Hakiashi out XD!**


	10. Good Luck On Stage

**Show Time, And Good Luck**

 **Chapter 10, I don't flat out right smut, I just can't, This is as close as it's as its gonna get. Enjoy**

As the seats of the theatre became filled with guests, the sub director became more nervous. Especially because of the people in the front row. There sat James Redbrick, his sister Claudia Redbrick who acted more like Juliet's mother. Rose Redbrick, and Tybalt Redbrick. But that wasn't the only important family. A few seats down sat Rebecca Blue Berry, with her son Charlie, and his drunken uncle Morgan Blue Berry, lastly Benny Blue Berry. Sweat accumulated on his face as even more people showed up.

"Places, places everyone!" He called out as everyone rushed to their positions.

"Now live in the Broadway theatre, we present Romeo and Juliet!" The announcer exclaimed as the curtains rose up.

"I bet Gnomeo is sick from acting with that wench. " Lady Blue Berry whispered. As the play continued more people began to show up, and before they knew it the play was almost over.

 **Romeo: Thy poison is quick, so with a kiss, I die**. Gnomeo recited as he bent down to kiss Juliet. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but even though Juliet was supposed to be dead, she kissed back. Light moans could be heard, and the other cast members were shocked.

"They're doing it for real!" Monica whispered. Gnomeo placed his arm around her, deepening the kiss, and Juliet didn't complain.

"Why isn't she stopping him!" James growled. He just had to sit there, and watch Gnomeo continue to press his lips against hers.

"Well she has to pretend that she is dead, and he is taking advantage of that. " His sister replied quietly. As the kiss continued, Juliet's moans became not so subtle, signaling Gnomeo to stop before things got out of hand

 **Romeo: G-goodbye *falls to the floor*** The sub director sighed in relief as Gnomeo finished his final part.

 **Juliet: I shall kiss thy lips, for poison still glaze them.** Juliet bent down to kiss Gnomeo. This time there was no stopping her.

"Stop! That's enough! " The sub director whisper shouted, but Juliet didn't listen as she climbed on top of him.

"She's kissing him with her mouth open!" Monica quietly squealed. Juliet pressed further into him causing Gnomeo to moan from the pressure, before Juliet sat up.

 **Juliet: Happy dagger, my body as your sheath, pierce me.** With that Juliet stuck the fake knife into her. Afterwards dropping it, and kissing Gnomeo one last time before she fell on top of him, her face resting on his chest. James was utterly disgusted.

"Is this even for kids anymore?" Benny asked himself

Bishop: Thus ends The tale of Juliet, and her Romeo.

As the curtains closed the sub director walked up to them with a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell was that, you guys barely know each other, but you were kissing like you were on a honeymoon!" He half shouted, but all they did was shrug as the curtains rose one final time, and they took their bow, hand in hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Umm where is Juliet?" Lord Redbrick asked. She had seemingly disappeared from the after party, after the smoke effect got out of hand.

"She's probably at home." With that the Redbrick's left.

"What were you thinking Gnomeo, kissing her like that, are you sick?!" Lady Blue Berry exclaimed. But Gnomeo wasn't listening, he was so focused on Juliet that he didn't the constant Insults that Benny made.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Im gonna head home now. " Gnomeo said as he walked away from his family, and towards the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Juliet sprawled across her bed she sighed. She would've been jumping for joy, but her family was asleep so she couldn't make much noise. She felt so happy as she went out to the balcony. As she turned around she almost screamed, because someone grabbed hold of her.

"Guess who." The mans voice relaxed Juliet. She knew it was Gnomeo, mainly because he was the only one who snuck up on her like that.

"Nice try Gnomeo." Juliet said turning around. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before plopping down on her bed.

"Hey Gnomeo don't you have a race tomorrow? " Juliet asked as Gnomeo sat down beside her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gnomeo asked curiously as he wondered why Juliet took a sudden interest in his race.

"I just wanna wish you good luck." Juliet replied as she rolled on top of him, and kissed. Gnomeo sat up as they continued the kiss, slowly setting her down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Gnomeo asked, fearing he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Juliet simply grinned, and kissed again.

"I haven't been more ready for anything in my life." Juliet whispered in his ear. Suddenly she was swept up in Gnomeo's arms, and placed further up the bed as he kissed her. He chuckled a little as he heard moans from Juliet.

"You're to sensitive for your own good ya know." Gnomeo whispered in her ear as he lightly kiss her neck making her moans slightly more audible. Juliet didn't want to be submissive anymore so she flipped them around so she was back on top.

"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun. " Juliet exclaimed quietly but she was still nervous as she pinned him to the backboard kissing him passionately. Gnomeo slowly slid off her dress, and laid a trail of kisses down her neck to her stomach, and when she ran her hand through his hair when he kissed her neck. That confirmed Gnomeo's theory, that was Juliet's sweet spot. Juliet shuddered once she removed his shirt, he was ripped, but he wasn't overly buff. Gnomeo slid down the shorts that Juliet wore under the dress, so Juliet returned the favor, removing his pants climbing a top him, and kissing him. It was all bliss from there.

 **That's as far as I can go, if I didn't have a conscious It would be much more detailed but I do, and I'm glad for it Hakiashi out XD!**


	11. Race Time

**Finale**

 **The final chapter this has been a great story, and I hope you've enjoyed it.**

As the sunlight flooded the room, Juliet began to stir untill she slowly began to open her eyes. She snuggled deeper into, whatever she was holding. That was until it moved also. She looked up to see Gnomeo resting peacefully, his arm around her waist, and his hair laid across his face. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him but his sister would be coming in at any moment.

"Morning beautiful." Gnomeo said sleepily as he lifted Juliet's chin, and kissed her. The kiss was enticing, and it rekindled there desire the two felt the night before. Then another knock was heard, snapping them out of their kiss.

"Hey sis, why's the door locked? " Rose curiously called out from the other side. Juliet usually never locked her door so something had to be up.

"Don't leave me." Gnomeo said in a playful tone as Juliet put on her underwear, and the first T-shirt she could find, which just so happened to be Gnomeo's.

"Hey what's up with you, I heard a lot of weird noises coming from your room." Rose asked as Juliet opened the door. She noticed Gnomeo's shirt, and became more suspicious.

"Nothing, I just was sleep talking." Juliet said nervously as she headed to the bathroom. Rose took this as an opportunity to explore her room. She slowly made her way to the closet, and hid in it. As she peered out, she noticed something moving on the bed. Slowly moving towards the bed, she looked over to see Gnomeo laying down on his sister's bed. Rose felt the urge to scream, but as she heard the bathroom door reopen, she quickly scurried back inside the closet.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Gnomeo commented playfully as he pulled her into a kiss. Juliet pushed him down on the bed as she lightly bit his neck, causing him to moan. All Rose could tell was that they were kissing, and doing so with out clothes. She decided that it was time to make her escape before she saw something she couldn't un see. Gnomeo shifted so that he was now a top Juliet, and he quickly dismissed the shirt she was wearing, earning a small giggle from her. Rose quietly crawled to the door, and almost ran out of the room.

"Gotta tell Charlie." Rose thought as she literally ran for the phone.

"S-stop Gnomeo, some-someone might c-catch us." Juliet panted as a light moan escaped her.

"S-sorry, I should be going." Gnomeo exclaimed nervously as he put on his clothes, and headed towards the window.

"Wait, what about your shirt? " Juliet asked as she was about to take it off again.

"Nah you keep it, its way better on you, and Juliet… thanks for the good luck." Gnomeo said as he jumped off the balcony into a tree, and climbed down. Juliet sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She didn't have work today, and the race wasn't untill 2:30. Maybe she could catch up with Nanette. But for now she just sat there taking in the moment, and recollecting what happened the night before. Everyone gave Juliet odd looks a few minutes later when she skipped down stairs, and into the kitchen.

Gnomeo tried his best to sneak inside the house, but failed when Benny saw him in the living room.

"Where were you last night, and why don't you have a shirt? " Benny asked sipping his coffee.

"umm, I got drunk." Gnomeo replied, hoping that Benny would buy the lie.

"Your car was parked outside, so stop lying, where were you?" Benny asked once more, sounding irritated.

"I-I was n-nowhere. " Gnomeo answered quickly as he headed towards the stairs. He was glad not to be bombarded with questions about his whereabouts anymore, but it seemed that victory would be short lived.

"Hey Gnomeo, where were you?" Charlie asked even though he already knew.

"No where important. " Gnomeo answered as he looked for a shirt to put on.

"I'd hardly call sleeping with your girlfriend, no where important. " Gnomeo froze at his words, how did he find out.

"How'd you find out about that?" Gnomeo asked nervously.

Charlie simply smirked, and walked to his bed.

"Well one, I saw you jump from her balcony, two she is wearing your shirt on her porch, and three Rose told me." Gnomeo was shocked, but his expression soon turned to one of sleepiness.

"L-look Charlie d-don't tell mom." Gnomeo said as he drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Juliet asked Nanette, and Angela as they walked thru the Mall.

"I haven't had some subway in a while." Angela commented as they turned towards subway. Once they walked in, they smelled the nice aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hi, my name is Paris, and how may I help you? " The employee asked as the girls decided amongst themselves what to get. Once they ordered they sat down to discuss recent events, and mainly hear Angela complain.

"So Juliet how've you been lately?" Angela asked as she took a bite of her sub. Juliet was thinking of Gnomeo when she heard the question, and absent mindedly answered.

"Perfect. " Juliet replied with a sigh, leaving the other two with curious looks on their faces.

"Hmm, why so cheerful. " Angela asked with a smirk on her face.

"You still dating that Gnomeo guy?" Nanette asked, but Juliet didn't reply.

"Who?" Angela asked for she didn't know what had occurred over the past few weeks.

"Just a guy Juliet's into." Nanette replied. Juliet was blushing fiercely as she debated weather to tell them what happened between Gnomeo, and herself the night before, and when Nanette noticed it she gasped.

"Something happened between you, and Gnomeo, you must tell all!" Nanette exclaimed as both girls looked excitedly at Juliet for her answer.

"W-who t-told you!" Juliet exclaimed nervously, unaware that she just ratted herself out.

"So something did happen, tell us!" Angela squealed. Juliet sighed before taking a small sip of her drink. (#cheery Pepsi)

"I-I slept with h-him." Juliet said in almost a whisper, but the others surely heard her, because they almost spit out their drinks.

"What!?" Nanette, and Angela exclaimed at the same time.

"Where, when , why?" Nanette asked as she stared at Juliet intently.

"A-at my house, last n-night." Juliet sheepishly replied. The other two just stared at her like she had said something crazy.

"Juliet, did you just say last night. " Nanette asked just too be sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah." Juliet answered as she saw Angela give Nanette a strange look when she sipped her Pepsi.

"Juliet, you only met him a couple weeks ago, why so soon?" Nanette asked in a nonbelieving tone.

"It didn't matter, he's kind, caring, and he's just perfect. " Juliet answered as she began to eat her food.

"Men aren't saint's Juliet." Angela commented finishing up her food.

"Well then Gnomeo's the closest thing to it." Juliet said as she opened her bag of Doritos. (# Doritos for life)

"So, how was he in bed." Nanette asked mischievously as she saw Juliet tense up at the question.

"I-Im, t-that's something I cant tell." Juliet stuttered as she quickly took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Oh come on, you keep praising him like a god, so there must be something. " Angela stated. Juliet knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from them so she sighed in defeat.

"H-he was passionate, energetic, and gentle." Juliet bit her lip as she began to zone out, un aware of the other two calling her name.

"Umm Juliet, we are still here ya know." Angela stated, snapping Juliet out of her trance like state.

"So, when can I meet this lover of yours?" Angela asked.

"You sound like my father." Juliet scoffed playfully as finished her Doritos.

"Speaking of King Cold himself, how did he take the news?" Nanette asked taking a bite of her almond cookie.

"Well he saw us kiss once, and that went horrible, but I never told him I slept with Gnomeo." Juliet replied plainly. She did not want her father finding out, he practically flipped when she kissed him, so telling him she slept with Gnomeo would send him over board.

"So are you ever gonna tell him?" Angela inquired.

"When pigs fly." Juliet answered sarcastically as the all shared a laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Best sleep ever!" Gnomeo exclaimed as he stretched, and climbed out of bed. As walked down stairs everyone seemed extremely quiet, and his mother was staring into space as she held her cup of tea.

"Hey guys what's up?" Gnomeo asked as he went to sit down next to his brother. He felt Charlie tap him, and whisper in his ear.

"Benny told ma." Charlie whispered, making Gnomeo eyes widen.

"Well hey there Gnomeo." Benny said as he walked into the living room, and sat opposite of Gnomeo. Gnomeo glared at Benny. Why would he have told, they hadn't always been friendly especially after Charlie was born. But he wouldn't have ratted him out.

"Is it true Gnomeo?" Lady B asked suddenly, throwing Gnomeo off his train of thoughts.

"Yeah." Gnomeo replied blandly. At this point he really didn't care what his mother thought, she couldn't stop him so she would just have to accept it.

"Why Gnomeo, out of all people why her?! " Lady B inquired. Gnomeo was fed up with her, and Benny questioning him.

"Look, I don't know what the big deal is about be not being a virgin anymore, and frankly I don't care now if you'll excuse me Im gonna go shower!" Gnomeo exclaimed as he stormed up the stairs leaving Lady B shocked.

Once out of the shower, Gnomeo decided to call his pal Winston, or as he likes to call him, shroom.

"This is shroom leave a message after the beep, peace." He wasn't home. Gnomeo got dressed, and was on his computer when he heard a knock at his balcony door. He instantly smiled when he found Juliet there, and quickly opened the door.

"Couldn't stay away from me I see." Gnomeo commented as he hugged Juliet tightly.

"Whatever, so watcha doin hun?" Juliet asked as she plopped down on his bed next to him.

"Just checking my Tumblr, ya know the usual. " Gnomeo answered as he scrolled down the page.

"Seriously, Tumblr, how are we even dating?" Juliet asked sarcastically, looking at the computer screen.

"Because Im badass, and you're gorgeous. " Gnomeo replied as he closed the computer.

"What're we gonna do, our parents hate each other, so they surely won't accept us." Juliet sighed as she laid on his shoulder.

"It really shouldn't matter how they feel about it, it should only matter how we feel." Gnomeo answered as he kissed Juliet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her fingers glide through his hair, neither of them noticing the door opening.

"So this is Juliet." Benny commented interrupting their kiss.

"What do you want Benny?" Gnomeo inquired as he gave Benny an irritated look.

"Nothing, just to talk." Benny replied as he stood at the door.

"Get out." Gnomeo demanded as he got up to close the door.

"Sorry about my cousin, he's a bit uptight. " Gnomeo apologized once the door was closed.

"Its alright, no biggie." Juliet replied as she walked up to Gnomeo. Their lips connected once more. For a moment it seemed all of their problems disappeared, and it was just the two of them.

"I gotta go, my father is probably looking for me." Juliet slid down the latter that Gnomeo apparently has.

(A/N:since I know most of you don't read the bold text I want all followers of this story to know that this is actually NOT the last chapter. There will be an epilogue.)

As Juliet walked back inside the mansion, she was called to the family room by her father.

"Juliet, do you have time to pick up a package for me at 2:30?" Juliet's father asked when she walked into the room.

"Sorry dad, Im taking Rose to the race today." She answered. James turned around curiously, Juliet usually took no interest in the races, but he didn't mind.

"Oh, so I take it you'll be cheering Tybalt on." Her father suggested as he walked up to the mirror.

"No, I'll be rooting for someone else." Juliet's answer puzzled James, and sparked the question of who she could be talking about.

"And who exactly is this person?" James inquired. Juliet headed towards the stairs before replying..

"Take a wild guess." And with that she disappeared to her room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The crowds roared as the racers prepared to start the race. The smells of gasoline, and oil filled the air as the engines roared with vigor, and excitement. There Gnomeo stood putting on his gear, and doing a final check on his car.

"All good, benny you ready?!" Gnomeo called out, but Benny didn't answer. Gnomeo guessed that Benny was upset. But that dealing with him would have to wait, for it was time to race. As he walked on to the track he instantly noticed Juliet in one of the front rows, and gave her a wink.

"On your mark…. Get set… GO! GO GO!" The announcer chanted as the cars fled off. Benny, and Tybalt were neck, and neck with Gnomeo in the lead. A few cars spun out at the first turn, and Benny started using the nitro putting him in the lead. Tybalt on the other hand was drifting extremely close to Gnomeo, making sure he had no escape. But Tybalts plan was ruined once they reached the next turn, and Gnomeo shifted into the third gear.

In The stands….

"Hey Juliet!" James called out as he sat next to them. An angry expression covered his face once he saw Juliet holding up a sign that said: GO GNOMEO!

"Juliet what are you doing!?" Her father growled. This sent Juliet over the edge, she was so tired of her father being so clueless, and rude.

"This sign is for my boyfriend, who also might I add I slept with, and you can't do anything about it so just shut up!" James just sat there shocked as his daughter regained her happy mood, and continued to wave the sign.

The race was getting more intense as they entered the final lap. Gnomeo shifted to the fourth gear, and was leagues ahead. Suddenly Tybalt crashed into him, causing Gnomeo to spin out. Gnomeo was far behind Tybalt, and his nitro wasn't working so he activated the emergency boost sending far. Now all he had to do was make this last turn and he could win. But as he began to drift, Benny slammed straight into him. Some glass shattered, and cut his arm. As he raced down the final slope it seemed Tybalt's car was giving out. This was Gnomeo's chance to take first place. He instantly sped up once he shifted back into the fourth gear, and Activated the seemingly broken nitro, hoping it would work, and it did. But as he approached the finish line his car gave out, his only option was to drift or surely Tybalt would pass him. As he turned to the side, rumbling noises, and smoke were coming from the hood of his car, he closed his eyes, and hoped for the best….

"HE'S DONE IT. GNOMEO BLUE BERRY HAS WON THE 5TH ANNUAL INDIE 500!" The announcer yelled over the microphone. The crowd went wild as they ran to the track, and surrounded Gnomeo's car. Juliet weaved through the crowd to see Gnomeo climbing out with a cut on his arm, and ran to him.

"Gnomeo, you did it!" Juliet exclaimed. Gnomeo picked her up, and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This earned a surprised look from almost everyone, but it was out weighed by the amount of screams being heard.

"I love you Juliet." Gnomeo whispered as he carried her off the track.

"I love you too Gnomeo." Juliet replied as she nestled into his arm.

 **The End**

 **Phew that was a lonnnnng chapter. I will be doing a epilogue so don't unfollow yet thx HAKIASHI OUT XD!**


	12. Epilogue

**Wedding Bells**

 **The real final chapter is here I had a lot of fun writing this, and im glad so many of you enjoyed it. A big shout out to jbabe16, thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story. It turns out this story was not based off a song, but instead based off of my conflicting emotions. Enjoy**

Gnomeo stood nervously in the mirror. He had never been to a wedding before let alone been the groom. He breathed heavily as he fixed his tie, and waited for his best man.

"So, are you ready to be married?" Winston aka shroom inquired as he dusted off his pants and walked towards Gnomeo.

"If there's one thing I'm ready for, it's this." Gnomeo answered. Suddenly Benny burst through the door panting uncontrollably.

"Come on it's time!" Benny exclaimed as they all rushed to the alter before the music played.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I never thought I'd be giving you away to a Blue Berry, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." James commented as they walked down the aisle. Gnomeo's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was gorgeous. As the Priest read from the bible Juliet stared at Gnomeo lovingly. This was the day they had been waiting for, so no one could ever tear them apart.

"Gnomeo Blue Berry, do you take Juliet Redbrick to be your lawfully wedded wife, through health, and sickness?" The priest asked. Gnomeo smiled, and said…

"I do. " Gnomeo answered, staring into Juliet's green emerald eyes.

"And do you, Juliet Redbrick, take Gnomeo Blue Berry to be your lawfully wedded husband through heath, and sickness?" The priest inquired once more.

"I do." Juliet sighed.

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man, and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Gnomeo wasted no time, pulling Juliet in by her waist, and kissing her passionately. They audience cheered as the kissed continued. They held each other close as the kiss ended. They knew from that day forward. They would always be together.

 **The True Ending Of This Story**

 **Im sorry if this was short but that is only due to the fact that I will be writing a couple more one shots then a multi chapter story as school is starting on Monday for me [insert tear] I really hoped you've enjoyed this story I had a lot of fun writing it please R &R HAKIASHI OUT XD!**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
